


Rubble

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Destruction, Extreme Weather, Gen, Tornado, Whumptober 2020, aftermath of extreme weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Beth survived the storm, but the future is uncertain.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Rubble

Electrical cables rested on the ground, some were disturbingly close to deep puddles of water along the side of the road. Children had been there not but a few hours ago, and now it was a death trap for anyone under-qualified to clean it up.

Uprooted trees decorated once-beautiful yards. Some laid on top of crushed homes, and others only sat on a flimsy fence. The storm had buried lawn ornaments that had been lucky enough to stick around in unlucky cars. 

Beth was pretty sure she had seen that children’s pool set up in a completely different neighborhood, but now it was a crumpled heap of colorful plastic that had somehow been lodged into another heap of plastic that had once been a child’s playhouse.

There was no evidence of bodies beneath any of the rubble, and there was some comfort in that, at least. The tornado had just made many people homeless in just a couple of hours, but Beth was still ignorant of the death count if there was one. She was uncertain she wanted to know that one, on top of her parents losing the place she had spent most of her childhood home and her car sitting in the center of a neighbor’s living room.

Beth had no idea how long it would take them to recover, so she forced herself to be happy that would have the chance to at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day twenty-seven of Whumptober2020! Still in the burn-out, but I'll try and work my way out of it the best I can.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
